My School
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: ¿Para que sirve la escuela? Una pregunta muy comun entre todo joven y alumno, pero todas las cosas tienen un lado bueno, incluso la escuela aunque sea dificil de creer, ¿Te gustaria saber el lado bueno? ¡Pasa y leelo! SoulxMaka ¡Drabble!


Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo-san, la historia es mía.

_¡Drabble! Para que vean que la escuela no es tan mala como pensamos, de algo nos sirve, en mi caso es para divertirme y hacerle un par de bromas a los maestros xD haha..._

* * *

"**My School"**

_¿Para qué sirve la escuela?_

Hay muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, muchas veces también depende la persona que te responda, si le preguntas a un nerd sin duda contestara _'Es un lugar para aprender'_ y aunque claro comúnmente la mayoría de los estudiantes responderían de la siguiente manera _'Es un lugar de tortura, donde tienen tu mente encerrada tal como si se tratase de prisión'_.

Sin duda alguna, las respuestas son ciertas, sin embargo, la escuela puede ser un lugar maravilloso a la vez y no lo digo por el simple hecho de que me guste estudiar, ya sea de la manera en que uno lo vea, como un lugar de diversión, amistad, prisión, etc.

Cierto es que no es del todo agradable, ¿Por qué? Bueno no se diga de los _'populares'_ y se de antemano que en toda escuela hay uno, pero dejando eso de lado, en mi caso la escuela se ha vuelto un lugar muy importante en mi vida, y sé que se preguntaran ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Bien, la respuesta está justificada de la siguiente forma.

Desde que entre al Shibusen tuve un cambio en mi vida radicalmente, nunca pensé encontrar a los mejores amigos del mundo en un lugar así, pero sobre todo, al amor de mi vida, soul.

Cuando por primera vez lo vi, pensé que era un completo idiota pervertido, ok, tal vez si lo sea pero nunca es bueno dejarse engañar por la primera impresión, ¿cierto?

Al principio no me agradaba mucho, siempre se la pasaba burlándose de mí y eso es algo que a todo mundo le molesta, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Creí que nuestra amistad llegaría hasta ahí, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando él se confeso, en momento a mi mente se vino la idea de que solo se trataba de otras de sus bromas, pero al ver su expresión, su ojos impacientes y curiosos a saber mi respuesta. No pude negarme, ya que al igual que él desde hace tiempo también me había enamorado de él, pero debo admitir que no me fue fácil responderle, mi cuerpo se había tensado y por un instante me quede muda.

Después de eso nos volvimos inseparables, ya han pasado seis años desde que termine la secundaria, ambos continuamos juntos nuestros estudios. Recuerdo perfectamente la forma en que soul me propuso matrimonio, fue una noche muy especial y eso es algo que me gustaría relatarles brevemente…

**~ Flash Black ~**

Suspire profundamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto soul mientras volteaba a verme.

-No estudie lo suficiente para el examen de hoy y estoy nerviosa de no pasarlo-murmure-¿Cómo puede valer tanto un examen? Aunque bueno, nadie dijo nunca que la Universidad sería fácil.

Soul rio quedamente a mi lado.

-Estudiaste durante más de un mes y aun así, ¿dudas de aprobarlo?-pregunto entre risas.

Lo mire molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos, desviaba la mirada apenada e inflaba los cachetes.

-Ok, lo siento, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, nunca has reprobado un examen-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar?

-¿Esta noche?-cuestione curiosa.

-¿No puedes?

-Sí, es solo que pensé que tenían práctica de baloncesto.

-Oh eso no es tan importante comparado con lo que quiero decirte…-murmuro apenado, lo mire fijamente.

-¿Qué es?

Soul sonrió.

-Tendras que esperar hasta la noche-respondió, alce una ceja confundida-Pasare a tu casa a las 7:00, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo-respondí.

Soul me devolvió la sonrisa para después darme un tierno beso en los labios, ya perdí la cuenta de los besos que me ha dado pero sin duda en todos no paro de sentir esta agradable sensación en mi estomago.

…

-Listo quedaste hermosa, maka-murmuro Liz, mi prima, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte nerviosa.

-¡Claro!-exclamo-Espera… ¿acaso dudas de mí?-pregunto mientras me mandaba una mirada amenazadora.

-No, para nada-negué rápidamente.

-Bien ire por un pequeño accesorio que falta-murmuro para después salir de la habitación.

Suspire, para después verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Liz me había elegido para esta noche un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y de un largo que me llegaba debajo de los muslos, usaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto cosa que no me gusto ya que soy pésima para caminar con tacones, me había peinado en una diadema de cabello rizando un poco el resto **(1).**

-Ya regrese-dijo Liz atravesando el marco de la puerta, se acerco hasta mi para después colocarme un hermoso collar decorado con pequeños diamantes color zafiro.

-¿De quién es?-pregunte curiosa.

-De nuestra abuela-respondio con una sonrisa-Mi madre me conto que cuando ella era joven nuestro abuelo le regalo esta joya y justamente en esa misma noche le declaro matrimonio.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar las palabras de soul…

…_No es tan importante comparado con lo que quiero decirte…_

-Estoy segura que esta noche te pasara lo mismo-dijo Liz con una amplia conrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-fingí no comprender nada.

-¿Cómo que 'qué cosa'? tu relación con soul no puede quedar hasta ahí, ¿O sí? Hacen tan linda pareja que les convendría formar una familia.

-¡¿Aaaah…?-grite completamente nerviosa.

-¡Que te sucede maka!-me regaño Liz-¿Acaso no amas a soul?

-Sí, pero… nunca me imagine algo así…-balbucee.

-Tu tranquila todo saldrá bien.

El timbre sonó indicándome que soul ya había llegado.

-Maka, ya llego tu novio-grito Patty.

-S..si, enseguida bajo-respondí.

Baje las escaleras a puros trompicones y por suerte logre llegar en una sola pieza, mire a soul quien se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta, traía puesto un traje negro muy elegante con una camisa roja y su corbata negra.

-Te ves muy linda-murmuro con una sonrisa y algo apenado.

-Eh, gracias-respondí de la misma manera.

-Bien, soul, ya sabes las reglas-dijo mi padre, spirit-, quiero a mi hija aquí a las 9:00, de lo contrario yo…

-Querido, no es necesario que lo repitas en todas sus citas-lo regaño mi madre, kami- Cuídense chicos.

-Sí, con su permiso-dijo soul haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después tomarme del brazo con delicadeza y salir.

…

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, jaja-murmuro soul entre risas.

-Lose, pero yo siempre dije que hacían muy buena pareja, Tsubaki y Black star-respondí, para luego llevarme otra cucharada de sopa a mi boca.

-Es verdad.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cosa que me hizo sentirme incomoda, mire a soul de reojo, el miraba su plato o eso creía.

-Maka, sobre lo que te quería decir…-murmuro volteando a verme, lo mire fijamente, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un notable color carmín-Bueno lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo y yo pienso que nuestra relación debería continuar para algo mucho más serio, ¿no crees?-balbuceo nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eh, bueno yo…-bajo nuevamente la mirada mientras trataba de sacar algo de su bolsillo-…Maka, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo mostrándome un anillo con un hermoso y brillante diamante en el.

-Soul…yo… es tan repentino… pero… si, acepto-respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Enserio?

Asentí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, soul entrelazo nuestras manos para después darme un tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero la boda será después de la graduación, ¿verdad?-pregunte divertida.

Soul rio nuevamente.

-Claro.

**~ Fin Flash Black ~**

Yo pienso que si no existieran las escuelas, jamás hubiera conocido a tantas personas que han llegado a ser mis mejores amigos y quizás nunca hubiera conocido a soul.

Ahora es el turno de mis hijos, vivir su experiencia en el lugar de _tortura_ como ahora ellos le dicen, y estoy segura de que tarde o temprano, darán gracias de que exista un lugar como ese.

* * *

**(1) No soy muy buena describiendo la apariencia. D:**

_Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice porque no tenia nada que hacer en el salon y derepente se me vino esta idea a la mente x)_

**_By: Maaka~Chaam_**

_↓ ¿Onegai, Reviews, Onegai? ↓_**_  
_**


End file.
